Fleur d'éternité
by Simon Silverson
Summary: Fic cadeau de Noël pour kitsunekochan par Elizabeth Moonstone. Le couple Akkigure à travers 7 drabbles. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles inexactitudes mais je n'ai pas tous les tomes de Fruits Basket.


**Ce one-shot est composé d'un ensemble de drabble ayant pour thème Shigure, Akito et le couple Akkigure.**

Fleur d'éternité

Shigure rêvait. Du moins, il croyait qu'il rêvait, car une telle beauté ne pouvait exister que dans les rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rêvait d'une déesse. Est-ce que toutes les déesses sont belles ? Sans doute, oui. En tout cas, celle-ci était sublime. Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté infinie, de l'élégance éternelle.

Mais elle était aussi tellement triste… Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'elle le regardait, la tristesse emplissait ses regards, ses gestes et son expression quand elle prononça enfin ces mots :

« Attendez moi, je viens vers vous. »

Puis ce fut la fin.

§§§

Shigure se réveilla en sueur. Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de l'image de la déesse triste et il pleurait sur cette jeune femme si belle et pourtant si désespérée.

Il comprit aussitôt, en voyant les larmes d'Hatori et Ayame, que ses amis avaient fait le même rêve que lui. Mais il y avait une différence. Il aimait celle qu'il avait vu, non pas parce qu'elle était une déesse qu'on adore, mais parce qu'elle était une femme magnifique et triste, qu'elle l'avait regardé, et qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots.

Il ne se contenterait pas d'attendre. Il viendrait vers elle, lui aussi.

§§§

Il y a des gens qui ne veulent rien partager et Ren Sôma en faisait partie. Elle avait de violentes disputes avec Akira à propos de leur fille.

Le problème était que Ren n'avait aucun instinct maternel. Elle n'avait aucune affection pour cette créature souffreteuse qui était sorti de ses entrailles, « son enfant ». Tout son amour allait à une seule personne, Akira, rien qu'Akira.

Mais, lui, se sentait père. Il aimait Akito et la couvrait d'attention pour compenser la froide absence de sa mère.

C'était comme cela que sa fille était devenue la plus dangereuse rivale de Ren.

§§§

Une petite fille sanglotait sans retenue dans le recoin le plus sombre du manoir Sôma.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Akito ? »

Un beau garçon, que ses années d'adolescence épanouissaient superbement s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ma mère a dit… »

Mais ses sanglots étouffaient ses paroles et elle ne pouvait continuer.

« Ma mère a dit… que vous ne m'aimiez pas vraiment. Que vous m'abandonneriez tous… »

Shigure la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Son visage était creusé par les larmes et, déjà, le symbole de la déesse triste transfigurait ses traits.

§§§

La trahison… Shigure la ressentait comme un acide qui lui grignotait lentement les entrailles. Akito avait choisi Kureno comme pilier, pour ne pas dire comme planche de salut pour ne pas sombrer. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter le fait d'être abandonnée par un seul de ses maudits, elle était tombé aux pieds de ce type-là !

Il n'était pas objectif, bien sûr. Akito était encore jeune et dépourvue de guide ; elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette libération. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement jaloux.

Il l'aimait plus que tout. Désormais, son amour serait mêlé de haine.

§§§

Shigure pensait qu'il était devenu cynique. Pour Akito, il était devenu froid. Elle voulait qu'il soit… gentil. Elle qui malmenait, qui isolait avait besoin d'être entouré de bienveillance.

Mais Shigure n'avait que faire de ses désirs. Akito n'était qu'une enfant que l'on avait maltraité et qui ne savait que maltraiter. Jamais elle ne se libérerait seule du carcan des Sôma. Alors il le ferait pour elle.

Peu importait à quel point il devait se montrer méchant. La lutte pour le bien-être, c'est la lutte pour préserver l'ordre établi. Quand on veut vraiment changer les choses, on doit parfois faire souffrir.

§§§

Shigure pensa tristement à la famille Sôma. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés pour qu'elle commence à changer. Figée dans leurs traditions, persistant dans l'erreur, ils avaient érigés une petite fille en déesse, une divinité triste munie d'un pouvoir contre nature qui lui faisait autant de mal à elle qu'à ses sujets.

Mais désormais, la malédiction était finie. Il aiderait Akito à comprendre à quel point la libération des maudits, qu'elle redoutait, était sa propre libération. Elle, qui n'avait jamais existé en tant que personne, pourrait enfin s'affirmer, se débarrasser de ses peurs.

Elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
